


unrequited

by overuseduser



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, M/M, Red and Black, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overuseduser/pseuds/overuseduser
Summary: they will die like this, apart, broken, a story untold.





	unrequited

_had you been there tonight, you might know how it feels, to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless desire._

he knows. he’s known for a long time, too scared to tell anyone, too scared to confide in another. 

_had you been there tonight, you might also have known, how the world can be changed in just one burst of light, and what was right seems wrong, and what was wrong seems right._

he remembers the feeling, that click of oh, this was meant to be. as soon as a dark, curly haired man walked through the door and sat in on a meeting. 

_red, i feel my soul on fire._

god, his soul is a dying ember. a smoldering flame that will burn long and hot. that will burn forever. full of a fire that will never grow, never be nurtured the way marius’ may be. because this was never meant to be. 

_black, my world if she’s not there._

his world is black, a bleak darkness without him. the one who he loves but will never love him back, not as long as they both live, nor beyond. 

_red, the color of desire._

a color flashes before his eyes as he sees the other’s eyes on him, tracking his movements as he fiddles with his pen, preoccupied. 

_black, the color of despair._

yes. yes it is. because no matter how much he works up his courage, he never will be able to tell him. never be able to express his love, a love that wells within him even while they argue over every tiny thing, even as he builds a revolution that will change everything. even as his own death draws ever closer. no matter how much courage, how much life he has to give to the world, he never can be truly happy, not without him. 

enjolras drops his face into his hands, knowing that grantaire will never love him. he heaves a sigh even as he feels r’s eyes on him, wondering how he could have reached this point. wondering how he could have so much fire and courage in front of a crowd, leading his campaign to change an entire country, but one man, a cynic, a drunkard, a man who disagrees with everything he says, can reduce him to nothing but the two of them, and the rest of the world falls away. he will never have the courage, never have the strength. 

they will die like this, apart, broken, a story untold.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i thought of this while listening to red and black and wrote it in about 10 mins, so sorry for any errors.


End file.
